Anomalous
by Aya Eliya
Summary: A New Deck of cards, with a twist. r/r
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
  
  
Eli Moon finished the back cover of the card. "Anomalous, release!" The card glowed, and little silver ribbons came out. They formed a human silhouette, which glowed, and the ribbons rearranged themselves into glittering hair tresses, sparkling with many crystals. Her skin was a light gray, and a silver tank top with a glittering net of more sparkling jewels were the bottom half of the shirt. They brushed black leather pants, and seemed to twinkle brighter every time they touched her. She smiled at Eli Moon. Her mouth opened, and although she made no sound, her message came through.  
  
So, you are the misguided human who created me. I must thank you. Eli was very uncomfortable with this. *Misguided human? Who does this card think it is?* The card smiled. I'm sorry, Eli Moon. Have I insulted you? Eli thought for a moment. "I named you Anomalous, I assume your attack has something to do with confusion?" So they do "Don't like to talk much, do you?" Anomalous smiled again. I hardly call this talking. It's more like sending my thoughts through a wire, like your telephones. Eli had to admit, she was right. "So the cards want to talk?" Anomalous shook her head. I keep my talent withheld, and you're still confused. I apologize. I didn't know you gave me this much power. Eli smiled. *Yes! I have done well. They're thanking me!* However, you forgot one thing. Eli felt the sweat run down his back. My earthsuit is still with the Grey's. You'll need to register it as dead, and change her last name to Glass. Then I'll be an obedient servant. And the card became a collection of lights. She shimmered out the door. Eli sat down. "Now I've got a card that believes it's human. I suppose I'll call the Grey's." He picks up the phone, smiles, and replaces it. "Maybe not." A sparkle blinks out. 


	2. Beginning of it all

Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Monday morning, and Eli had to tell Sakura. What he failed to notice was his card walk in. Li and Sakura felt it, but couldn't see a thing wrong. She turned to Li. He nodded.  
  
Anomalous quickly placed clouds on Sakura's perception as Eli walked up to her. "Sakura," He whispered as she sat down. She turned. "I think I'm not a father figure to you." Eli saw the shimmer in her eyes and knew Anomalous was at work. How perceptive. I noticed that you didn't call the Grey's last night. Eli froze. He turned.  
  
Anomalous had appeared. So kind of you to honor my requests. Now Eli was confused. *But I didn't.* Her face clouded over. Exactly. I was being sarcastic. You think I enjoy this limitless life? No! I've wanted out of it since the day I got it. One of the Cardcaptors might be more willing... Eli raised his arms. "I surrender! I'll call tonight!" The class burst out laughing. Sakura did as well. The clouds had been removed from her mind. He sat down, turning crimson. *On second thought, maybe not.* He smiled at Anomalous. She shot him with a bright crystal straight into his eye. For not honoring my request, you will be blind in that eye until midnight! Anomalous walked away.  
  
She came to Sakura's desk. Sakura gasped. *What is this? A crystal card?* Anomalous smiled. No, I'm Anomalous. Eli Moon is refusing to give my earthsuit back to me. Will you help? She smiled, and nodded. *You're quite different than all the other cards I have.* Anomalous sighed. An earthsuit is a human body. I will remain your servant, for you helped me. Sakura shivered. *How did you lose it in the first place?* Anomalous spread her arms. I was to be Crystal Grey. But my mother aborted me. I was taken from my earthsuit, but it survived. Medical help has gone overboard in America. They sent it over here to die. They're waiting to hear it's done so, that they can stop feeling guilty. Sakura swallowed. She was 12 years old, turning 13 next month. *How old is your earthsuit?* Anomalous smiled again. It will be 14 in 6 months. I'll come into life as a teenager! I hope we can be good friends, Sakura Avalon. For saving my life, I'll owe you my life. Whatever you wish me to do, I will do. However, these mental powers will remain with Anomalous. Sakura smiled. Anomalous dissipated into a shimmering crystal. Sakura picked it up. She placed it in her desk.  
  
She turned and smiled at Eli. He glared. *Anomalous! Don't you have any patience?* A stream seemed to flow into Eli's mind. He took it as a giggle. Not when my little earthsuit is scheduled to be terminated next week. Timing is everything. 


	3. Li Joins

Chapter 2-Li joins  
  
  
  
Anomalous sparkled in the door. Li shivered.  
  
*What is this thing?*  
  
The card appeared. I am Anomalous, and you have agreed to help Sakura get my earthsuit back?  
  
Li nodded. "Why is Sakura helping you?"  
  
The card smiled. Why does Sakura help anyone?  
  
Li blushed. "Because...that's who she is."  
  
Exactly. Now you will be distracting the facilities staff, while we log Crystal's death. Are you ready?  
  
Li started wobbling.  
  
*I thought she wanted this body alive...*  
  
Ripples of laughter rolled into his mind. Of course I'm not going to kill my earthsuit, I just have to destroy it's old identity. Which means Crystal Grey must die, officially.  
  
Li nodded. "I guess it doesn't matter to me. I'm not the one carrying it off."  
  
The card frowned. No, but you mustn't hint that we're in there at all. Sakura will be in deep if she's discovered.  
  
Li swallowed. So his part did matter. 


	4. Crystal Glass

Chapter 3-Crystal Glass  
  
  
  
Sakura and Anomalous came to room #217.  
  
Oh... Anomalous split, and half floated to her earthsuit. After so many years of waiting, His perfect timing has arrived! Sakura watched quietly. This was Anomalous' time.  
  
Anomalous slipped into the lifeless body. It began to morph, the bones strengthening, the face warming as blood flowed into it. The pale skin regained a normal flesh tone.  
  
The body that was shutting down changed it's mind. It was coming back! The muscle in the arms and legs started rapidly growing, changing the useless dead limbs into ones that would work as soon as the girl figured out how.  
  
Slowly, the girl stirred, for the first time. Her eyelids opened, revealing ice blue eyes, that had Anomalous' sparkle in them. She sat up, and willed herself to float. *Oops! I forgot, I can't do that anymore.*  
  
Anomalous laughed. No, but I can. A shame you're retaining faith for God. I would have enjoyed sharing this body. Crystal winced. *An earthsuit is meant for one soul.* Crystal relaxed and smiled. *What you really want is to be able to boss Eli around with the whole human you!* Now Anomalous winced.  
  
Crystal turned to Sakura. She slowly spoke her first words. "T-th-tha- thank you!" Sakura hugged her friend, surprised she wasn't being sarcastic. Maybe she just didn't have speech down.  
  
But Anomalous was still there. It's her first time in a human body. She didn't have childhood, although her prolonged soul state will help her quickly. And I'm the one that's sarcastic, not her. I had to protect her, you know. She'd been dreaming of me for years: a sister. Eli just helped her. Sakura smiled. "Thank you, Anomalous."  
  
The Cardcaptor turned to Crystal. "Can you walk?" Crystal struggled to get out of bed.  
  
She stood by herself a moment, smiled idiotically as all babies do, then collapsed. Sakura sighed. "I guess you really are coming from ground zero."  
  
Even though Crystal had strengthened her earthsuit immensely by returning to it, it was still extremely light for it's age. Sakura blushed. "I'm going to carry you on my back, out the door. I can't think of another way." The girl nodded solemnly Crystal's eyes seemed innocently young, yet wisely ancient. Sakura's back tingled, at the thought that this girl had never been a child. 


	5. Alexander Brennen

Chapter 4-Alexander Brennen  
  
  
  
Sakura carried her burden, though relatively light, was still quite heavy for a girl her age. Crystal sighed, and lay her head on Sakura's shoulders. *Who is the boy I keep remembering? How do I remember him? I haven't been here ten minutes, but he's the most vivid memory!*  
  
Suddenly, a boy walked around the corner, carrying a dozen roses. Tears were running down his cheeks. Crystal jumped off Sakura and ran. "Alex!" Sakura watched, amazed.  
  
The boy's jaw dropped. This was his angel, his love? And the second she woke up, running to him? He smiled. "Crystal." He whispered, hugging her tightly, wishing he never had to let go.  
  
Her cheeks were wet with tears. "I've been awake ten minutes, and all I can remember is you!" Alex sighed, still crying. "You're awake! I wish I didn't have to tell your parents..." A voice stopped him.  
  
Then don't. He looked around. *Who said that?* His eyes fell on Sakura. No, it wasn't her, it was me. You can call me Anomalous. I've kept careful watch on your betrothed. As much as this breaks my standard, that was a lovely reunion, or first meeting. You've visited her more than anyone else, that you're all she can remember. Did you know that when she ran to you, it was the first time she'd used her legs? You're very special, Alexander Brennen.  
  
Alex smiled. "So who's Anomalous?" Crystal smiled. "I think she's something similar to a guardian. I'll talk to a friend of hers and confirm that." Sakura smiled, and Anomalous beamed. Me, your guardian? How will you ever convince Eli? She smiled. *I have my ways...*  
  
A nurse came around the corner. Sakura snuck into a closet, and Crystal fainted. She remembered that man...the one that had always been sneering to Alex that she'd never wake up. He'd even laughed when he'd taken her off life support. That was her first human memory of evil. She didn't remember her parents at all, which was probably for the best.  
  
The nurse saw Alex holding Crystal, and his face stormed over. "Alex! She's wasted enough of our memory! You're not sneaking her into a new room to prolong her life!"  
  
But then, they heard another someone pounding down the hall, towards them. The nurse rolled his eyes. "Here we go again." He muttered. 


	6. Who's Coming?

Chapter 5-Who's coming? (C'mon, you should know by now...)  
  
Li appeared. He saw Crystal, and started shouting, waving his hands, generally trying to entertain the man. "Mr. Hysa! Did you know that a shoujo is waiting for you downstairs? She looks pretty Kawaii to me...maybe I'll leave with her..." The nurse glared. "Had better not be another distraction kid...Liya! Wait Liya!" He yelled as he saw the girl peering down the hallway. He ran.  
  
Sakura burst out of the closet she'd been hiding in, laughing. But another orderly came. "What's going on here!"  
  
Anomalous appeared. Anomalous Confusion! The guard had been struck by a silver lightning bolt. He staggered, then collapsed. *Where am I? What am I doing here?* Anomalous took his hand, careful to make sure that clouds surrounded the others. You've just sent Alex with Ms. Grey's body to the cemetery. You need to fill out her death certificate, however. He nodded, and stumbled down the hall.  
  
Alex had lifted Crystal up. "I suggest we leave before we encounter the doctors, they're even worse." He informed the newcomers. Sakura and Li nodded. Anomalous became a glass crystal pendant, on a silver metal chain around Crystal's neck.  
  
Alex smiled. *Anomalous, you've beaten me to giving her a piece of jewelry, but I must admit, you've done well.* The gem sparkled. Thank you, Alex. But I didn't reach the first nurse. He's contacted the Grey's. They're plenty upset. We'll have to manufacture a grave real quick to satisfy their doubting minds. Alex's face paled.  
  
Sakura noticed. *Why can't I remember his name?* Anomalous blushed. Probably remnants of my attack...It's one of my strongest. Alexander Brennen is his name. Sakura carefully repeated it in her mind. *Alexander Brennen. Crystal Glass. Anomalous.*  
  
"Alex, what's wrong?" He turned to her. "The Grey's...they've been notified...she showed signs of...brain activity...we're fried if we don't come up with a death certificate and a grave. They'll be here by the end of the week, I'm sure." 


	7. Hypocrites

Chapter 6-Hypocrites  
  
  
  
Mr. Grey was storming into his room. "Barb! Barbara! Where are you?" Not even waiting for an answer, he started pawing through their drawers, pulling clothes out. At the bottom of one, he pulled their passports out.  
  
Barbara came in, smiling at her husband. "Another few hours, and we'll be basking in pity, Charles."  
  
Charles shook his head. "Not if Alex can help it. They detected brain activity half an hour ago. BRAIN ACTIVITY! Do you know what this means? More surgeries, bills, to make this dead creature alive for another dozen years. I bet the Brennen's are rejoicing, thinking their 'prayers have been heard, hallelujah!' The only Hallelujah I'll shout is when that money pit is dead and buried, 6 feet under!"  
  
Barbara's face clouded over. "Should I bring my black chiffon? I'm not sure that would be considered appropriate for our 'dear daughter's death.'" The mother mocked.  
  
Charles snorted. "I don't care. All I want to do in that miserable little Japanese town, is to pay those doctors to start poisoning her. She's been draining our accounts for far too long. I think it's time our 'Crystal Faye Grey Foundation' started taking donations. We need a little extra spending money. Our trip to Europe this summer was a slight matter, but after the massive bill from Japan, we'll hardly be able to keep food on the table!"  
  
(I think I should mention that the Grey's are hardly saving people. And the trip to Europe was easily ten times the cost of 'Crystal's monthly bill.)  
  
Barbara finished packing. "Let's write a note to the pastor, 'asking for prayer as we go to what we've been warned might be the end.' An innocent solemn look replaced the hypocrite's face a moment before she snickered.  
  
Charles laughed. "Good idea. I'll even mention our budget is low, 'but we must say goodbye.' That'll tear at his heart. It always does." 


	8. You Want Me to WHAT?

Chapter 7-You want me to WHAT?  
  
  
  
Crystal woke up in Sakura's room. A yellow creature was floating around. "Spinel Sun! What happened? You're...yellow." The yellow creature puffed out his chest. "I am not Eli's guardian beast. I'm Sakura's. My name is Cereber-mmf"  
  
A flying pillow made him crash land on Sakura's bed. Li smiled as he entered. "Score!" He whispered. Cer-Ker-whatever he was flew at the boy's head. "Brat! What are you doing in here?" Li retorted, "What are you going to do about it, stuffed animal?"  
  
Kero's wings began to grow, but a tall couple walked in. The man lifted the creature by his neck, and shook his head. Li walked out, smiling, and the yellow creature sulked on the bed.  
  
Crystal recognized Anomalous, (after all, she had been part of Anomalous for how many years?) but the tall winged man was unfamiliar. He spoke kindly to her. "It's nice to see you awake, Crystal Glass. I believe it's time to speak to Eli Moon. You were correct in your assumption that Anomalous would be a perfect guardian for you. I share your opinion." Both blushed, but it went straight over her head.  
  
"Okay. I do need to thank him." She added an afterthought for Anomalous. *Properly. I'm not sure Eli Moon understood the thank you. I didn't quite get to speak.* Anomalous blushed again. I know I didn't let you speak much, but Eli Moon is clever. That's why we're going with Yue. He'll help me keep an eye on you AND Eli. Crystal smiled. "What harm does Eli intend for me?" Yue answered, and Crystal remembered she had to be careful to be distinct about thoughts and words.  
  
"Eli Moon doesn't intentionally plan on harming creatures, just testing them, to see how powerful they are. And from what Anomalous has told me, she didn't clarify herself from you clearly. He may think you are a Clow card turned human, and try to capture you." Anomalous blushed. I didn't mean to confuse him, but you know what a hothead he'd been that day... Crystal refrained from replying, whether it was because she was unsure of how to answer, or avoiding an argument, I'm not sure.  
  
Instead, she turned to Yue. "So I can expect him to be confused. So you watch Eli, Anomalous will watch me, and I'll explain."  
  
Yue sighed. Such an innocent child, Anomalous. The card smiled. She's never been human before. Pretty soon she'll gain memory of her parents, and her innocence will be gone. A tear dropped from her eye, which Yue caught with his finger. He let it drop into an open vial. You'll still have your hands full. Anomalous smiled. I can hardly wait until she meets her parents.  
  
Yue turned to her. You're being sarcastic? The card grinned. You have to be to survive a meeting with them. He turned from her. *Such an odd creature. I'm used to sarcasm in humans, not cards.* 


	9. New Cards?

Chapter 8-New Cards?  
  
  
  
Sakura walked into her room. Kero was sulking. "What is it?" Kero kept mumbling. She picked him up, and started walking for the door. "Li's still here, you know..." Kero flew up. "All right! I'll tell you."  
  
He landed on the bed again. Sakura sat down. "Yue and Anomalous are taking Crystal to Eli Moon." Sakura jumped up. "Why to him?" She cried out.  
  
Kero sighed. "Because Yue believes Eli will listen to Crystal. But he told me I CAN'T go! And something about an apology could help manners. Anomalous isn't really that polite." Sakura nodded. "So what's that got to do with you?"  
  
Kero flew off the bed. "EVERYTHING!" he calmed down, and floated down from the ceiling. "Because if Crystal is chosen as the new Cardcaptor-" Sakura got a really stupid look on her face. He stopped and stared.  
  
"You hadn't noticed? Eli Moon's been making his own cards, the moon cards. You really hadn't sensed it?" He mumbled under his breath, "Maybe we do need a new Cardcaptor." Sakura's smiling face faded as she collapsed onto her bed. "Oh Kero..."  
  
He flew over. "She's just been chosen for a lesser challenge. "Clow Reed was twice as powerful as Eli is now. Unless..."  
  
Kero finished the thought in his head. *Could it be? Could he have taken his power back? But that would mean that Alex is-* Kero flew out the window.  
  
Sakura rushed after. "Kero! Unless what? Oh, who cares!" Sakura released Fly and followed Kero. He was headed for the apartment building where Alex Brennen was staying. 


	10. Sleep Well, Alex!

Chapter 9-Sleep well, Alex!  
  
  
  
Alex was happily writing a poetic verse for Crystal's grave. With Anomalous' help, this was going to be done in time.  
  
He'd been listening to the noises of the street through an open window. FWMP! Alex turned. He could swear he'd just heard a bird landing. But that was impossible, unless-  
  
A laugh cut into the room. A beautiful young woman walked in. "Very perceptive. Yes, Spinel Sun landed inside." The black cat had miniaturized itself. "I'm Ruby Moon, and Eli just wants you to know something."  
  
She leaned close to Alex's ear. She whispered quietly, "Leave Crystal here in Japan, and go back where you came from, so he doesn't have to destroy you!" She turned, Spinel Sun grew, and they flew away.  
  
Alex was still sitting in the same place.  
  
*Eli Moon. Who's he? Why does he want me gone? He couldn't want Crystal, he's never seen her-* He stood up. Of course. The yellow creature in Sakura's room. It had tricked her into believing it was Cere-something. He had to warn Crystal-  
  
Suddenly he felt very weak. Eli Moon laughed softly. "Stay, sleep card. I want him to stay like this for a while. He'll be a lot less trouble this way." 


	11. Hypocrites Meet Alyson

Chapter 10-Hypocrites meet Alyson  
  
  
  
The Grey's stood in the terminal at the airport. "Always late! Do planes ever leave on time?" Charles was sitting in the chair, stomping his foot. Barbara was beside him, washing the onion 'out of my complexion.'  
  
She'd spewed tears at the meeting with the pastor half an hour ago. He'd gotten slightly suspicious, so she'd excused herself, and washed her face, rubbing it vigorously with the towel to roughen it up.  
  
"Dear, it's only a minute after the hour. I can see the plane coming in as we speak. Stop worrying. The fund is up, and donations are pouring in. We'll have to hire a professional photographer for the funeral. Maybe a cameraman, have some footage to 'agonize over,' so that people think we need to get on with our lives."  
  
Charles grumbled, but didn't speak on that subject again. "Dear, do you think it's possible Crystal will recover?"  
  
Barbara laughed loudly. "Our little brainless mistake that refused to die? I don't think it can. We'll just have to kill it again. She's had too many years on this planet. But I must say, the millions of dollars we've collected off various donations for diseases has had it's benefits. Doctors will say anything for a little more cash."  
  
Alyson crept over. *These are the Grey's? I think the word hypocrite has a whole new meaning now.* She smiled, and popped up.  
  
They hurried to put on somber faces. "Oh, Alyson! We hate to be the ones to tell you-"  
  
Alyson rebelliously finished the thought. *No, you've been dying to tell someone!*  
  
"-But our daughter appears to be giving out." Alyson put a confused face on. "My friend Meilin tells me the girl's shown some signs of brain activity. This is my monthly visit to my father. He's piloting the plane for the flight. I think I'll come around after you've seen your daughter." Alyson stood, and walked away.  
  
Barbara and Charles Grey exchanged frantic glances. She suspected! And she was coming to check? They'd have to pay her into silence once she found out.  
  
Charles grumbled, but gave his wife the hundred dollar bill. "She'll just rush into the gift shop, and spend it on pretty glittering junk, not worrying about OUR welfare!"  
  
Of course, he was comparing Alyson to his frivolous wife, not a fair comparison. Barbara was a content hypocrite, satisfied on living off pity. Alyson was a Christian teen, dealing with school, church, and hypocrites like the Grey's.  
  
What she didn't know was the connection between Barbara Grey and her mother, a friendship that had crumbled 10 years ago... 


	12. First Flashback

Flashback(chapter 10.5)  
  
Barbara stared at Ananda Raphael. "Jonase did what to you?" Ananda, then sixteen, just nodded. "@#$%^&!" Ananda winced. "Please, Barbara. I can't stand that right now!" Barbara laughed, slightly crazed. "YOU can't stand THAT! That's what that sneaky little-" Ananda held up her hand. She took a few deep breaths, and spoke softly. "I can't deal with the cursing right now."  
  
Barbara continued laughing. "You've stayed sane these past months? How?" Ananda bowed her head. "I can do all things with Christ. Yes, I could be a sniveling little baby right now, crying about what he's done. Or I could rejoice in the fact my parents understand, and are going to help me care for my child while I finish school."  
  
Barbara felt horrible. Jonase was expelled. She made sure of that. But she couldn't stand the thought of Ananda being stolen the last few years of high school. She was starting her junior year! Pregnant? THAT would not go over. "An abortion is an option..." Ananda shook her head. "No, it's not. I don't think so, and even if I did, my parents would forbid it. But I'm not going to let Jonase win, and deny me of a child, OR my high school diploma!"  
  
Barbara shielded her friend as much as possible, but it soon became evident that Ananda wasn't getting fat. She begged for the abortion, but Ananda refused. And then, Ananda stopped coming to school. Her mother came in for assignments, and turned them in for her daughter each week.  
  
Barbara's father was the doctor at Ananda's delivery. One was born malformed. She was breathing, but not moving, screaming, or reacting. He spanked it: nothing happened.  
  
The teen's face was glowing. "Doctor?" He forced a smile. "You have a lovely baby girl!" Ananda smiled.  
  
"But you told me last week I was carrying twins." The doctor shook his head. A nurse was carrying something wrapped in a towel out of the room. "Your daughter's sister is not responding. She's going into ICU." Ananda's face broke. Her happiness was shattered.  
  
But she seemed to be seeing things. A little sparkling silhouette, reflecting the babe's body seemed to be held in a young woman's arms. Don't worry, Ananda Raphael. Your daughter is safe. She is however, not following the rules as this generation knows them. Ananda cried. *Is my baby going to die?* The young adult smiled. No, she just won't really wake up for about a dozen years. But you have another daughter to care for. *You'll take good care of Crystal Faye?* The silvery ribbons and sparkles dissolved together. If anything wants her, it will have to come through me!  
  
So little Crystal somehow missed her earthsuit, and Barbara promised to take care of the little girl. However, as Ananda realized how much of a hypocrite her friend was, the promises weakened. But the babe was their one connection. 


	13. Eli Moon's Mysterious Kindness

Chapter 11-Eli Moon's mysterious kindness  
  
  
  
Yue and Anomalous escorted Crystal into the main room, where Eli Moon sat, waiting.  
  
Yue faced what could partly could be considered his old master, partly couldn't, depending on how you looked at it.  
  
Anomalous faced what could partly could be considered her master, partly couldn't, depending on how you looked at it.  
  
Eli Moon smiled at Crystal. "So you are Crystal Grey." Crystal nodded, as she came forward. "I must apologize for our first meeting. Anomalous didn't exactly allow me to thank you." Thanks for making me look like an idiot!  
  
Eli nodded. Crystal took a deep breath. "The story as I know it, goes like this." And Crystal told what had happened to her mother, whose name hadn't been revealed to her. Somehow, during conception, the angel who was to deliver her soul to her body was misdirected, told the girl had died. So, after a few seconds alive, the angel took back the soul, and released it to a careful one, who would watch it. But this one knew her earthsuit had survived.  
  
Crystal turned to Anomalous. "For that, I owe her my life." She turned back to Eli. "And by creating her card, you gave her the ability to become visible, and speak to you. She is not exactly a perfect spirit, slightly rotting while she floated us from home to home. But in the end, she did get my message across."  
  
She took a deep breath, and asked the question that he would either gladly accept, or angrily decline. "As I was the only one who sensed your new cards, even though I was only a few minutes old, and the other Cardcaptors have had months, I am informed that you are challenging me to become a Cardcaptor." Eli nodded. *She IS the one I sensed. No wonder I couldn't find her!* "As Sakura has Yue as her guardian, I ask you if Anomalous can be mine." Eli smiled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~the suspense!~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You wish to repay Anomalous for the kindness she has shown you. I understand that. You also want to save her from the punishment of not following her order, as she was supposed to. So you want to grant both justice AND mercy. Unfortunately, the only example I know of was not exactly human. So I must decline your request. However, as I will delete your incoming problem, I will take Anomalous, and form her into a guardian for myself.  
  
Crystal smiled. Thank you, Eli Moon for listening to my request, and answering fairly. I look forward to meeting my next card. Eli smiled back. Somehow, I doubt she will be quite as entertaining as this one.  
  
Crystal slowly left, taking her two guards with her. Eli Moon thought carefully. *Crystal currently appears stronger than Sakura. However, this test will be much more difficult than the one assigned to Sakura and Li. If she makes it, I may find my confidant.*  
  
Eli remembers Alex laying on the floor of his apartment. *If only Li would go down as easily. Tests must be fair, and according to them, any harm done must be to them. But if they are truly strong, they must press past that.* 


	14. Pillow or Animal?

Chapter 12-Pillow or animal?  
  
  
  
Sakura's jaw dropped. "He didn't attack or anything?" Crystal smiled. "No, he doesn't plan on doing that yet. He's going to surprise me with his first attack."  
  
Crystal's eyes sparkled. "Life is so good. It's so much fun to know my earthsuit can be harmed. Eli could hit me with his worst attack, and I know exactly where I'd go...Although Alex won't let that happen."  
  
Sakura smiled. She didn't exactly understand the whole death thing, but she could explain that later. "Yes, they enjoy protecting us so much, I wonder what they'd do if they didn't get to."  
  
Crystal cocked her head. "What do you mean?" Sakura sighed. "If we weren't here, who would they protect? Someone else? Is that what all they're good for? Protecting?"  
  
Crystal was giggling. Sakura was confused. "What? What's so funny?" When she subsided, holding her side, she gasped, "Alexander means protector of men. And you're asking if that's all he's good for!"  
  
Sakura picked up a pillow, and threw it at her new friend. Crystal squealed, and laughed as she threw another at Sakura. The pillow fight had begun.  
  
A few minutes later, she picked up a small stuffed animal, and aimed for Sakura's head. But when she heard it speak, she withheld the urge to throw it.  
  
"Is that any way to treat your guardian beast?" 


	15. Austin

Chapter 13-Austin  
  
  
  
Crystal's guardian remained sitting in Crystal's hand after she opened it. "I'm sorry...Who do you belong to?"  
  
She carefully examined it before it spoke. It had a spotless white body, pretty much identical to Kero's in size, but instead of ears, it had two little antennae, and instead of cute little tiny wings, it had purple wings(think about a monarch's wings, dyed purple), about double the size of Kero's. And instead of a few thousand years to develop his voice, the creature's voice was going through the teenage development, one moment squeaky, the next, deep and resonant.  
  
"I am Austin, your guardian beast. I am to help you minimally with your test. And I do have a larger form, but you must capture all 12 of Eli's new set, the Moon Cards.  
  
Unlike the name, they are not powered by the moon, or Kero and Yue would be your guardians. They are powered by space, which means your chant must have to do with a planet or star.  
  
The only hint I'm allowed to give you about it beyond that is this: It has nothing to do with the other chants. It doesn't have to do with Clow, or a star-which you don't have."  
  
Crystal smiled. "I don't know about that. With Anomalous, I was a star for 12 years. But I'll play by his rules." She was really loving this little guy!  
  
His face became a light shade of purple. Crystal took this to be rage. "This isn't a game, Crystal!"  
  
Crystal smiled. "To me, it is. There's already two sets of cards mastered. What can 12 cards do?"  
  
Austin blushed. *I can't tell her they're more powerful than Sakura's. She's not supposed to know that until Kero tells her...Oh well, we're ahead.*  
  
"They're special. That's all I can say. You might want to see how Sakura does it. Try contacting..."  
  
"Taylor. Madison Taylor. She's in on cardcaptor business, and she got some of my captures on tape." Kero flew in, and landed on Austin.  
  
"EXCUSE ME?" Austin screeched. Kero flew off as if he'd been burned. "Whoa, where'd you come from?" Kero asked, his version of an apology. "Same place you did, teddy!" Austin retorted. Kero puffed up, and quoted "I am Cerberus, guardian beast of the Clow cards-" Austin smirked. "They don't exist anymore." Kero glared at Austin. "Well then, the Star cards, smarty! And who might you be?"  
  
Austin uncurled a wing, admiring it. "Oh, I'm the guardian beast of the Moon cards, the ones which are Crystal's test. Sakura's supposed to oversee, but not actually capture them. Sort of an initiation Eli's come up with. Not a bad one, either."  
  
Kero growled, unsure about this, but then he sniffed the air. "Hey, Austin? You smell what I smell?" Austin licked his lips. "Yum. Honey!" Kero looked at him in disgust. "Condiments! You only smell the honey?" Austin nodded. "I'm not a fat bear like you, teacher." Austin mocked. The two launched into each other.  
  
Julian walked into the room. Yue took a quick glance at the guardian beast, and yanked it up. "Hey, Sakura, I didn't know your friends had these, too!" Sakura blushed. "Yeah, well, um..." Crystal cut in. "The teddy look's slightly outdated, and everybody's got it. So they got a new pattern." She picked up the frozen Austin.  
  
Julian admired it, while Yue took the chance to study it. *So this is her guardian beast. Hmm, if I remember Clow right, the butterfly is into the dragon. Not bad for a newcomer. Bet he's quite a handful, though. No cards to hold him down.*  
  
Julian smiled. "I don't believe we've met." Crystal bowed. "I am Crystal Glass, please do not laugh at my name." Julian smiled. "It's very nice to meet you, Crystal. You may call me Julian, as my friends do." Crystal smiled. Julian spoke again. "I hope to see you again."  
  
As soon as Julian shut the door, Austin leapt at Kero. "Oww!" Kero yelled as Austin stung him. But Kero also bit back. "YEEOOWW!" Tori came bursting in. "What was that?" Both girls were speechless.  
  
He looked suspiciously at the stuffed toy, and was surprised to see another lying beside it. *Something's fishy about that toy...* Both 'toys' sweat as they felt Tori looking at them. Tori slowly closed the door. Both girls, wiser after one event, quickly grabbed their beast before they could attack again.  
  
"It's his fault!" Both accused, pointing at each other. Crystal laughed, and stroked Austin's head. He tickled her wrist with his antennae. 


	16. Crystal Glass's Wonderful New Home

Chapter 14-Crystal Glass's wonderful new home  
  
  
  
Crystal's smile faded. "Sakura, school starts next week. It's Sunday. I doubt your father's going to let me stay here much longer. He understands my 'parents out of town,' but I don't like lying, or inconveniencing you. Do you know of an abandoned building somewhere in the area?"  
  
Sakura smiled. "Do you mind spiders and legends of ghosts?" "I love spiders. They're actually quite delicious." Austin comments quickly, smacking his lips at the thought of limitless food. "People might have considered me a ghost. Besides, the cards might be drawn to such a place." Crystal told Sakura smiling. Still, Sakura shivered. It was odd, knowing this blonde girl, when she wasn't quite here or there.  
  
"Okay, then you're going to live in a fairly active area." Crystal smiled, her crystal blue eyes sparkling. "Anomalous can keep people confused about even wanting to go near my home."  
  
Sakura led them to...the park! They explored through the far corners of it, and in one, there was a little hollow. And in that hollow, there were rocks and trees that prevented anyone from seeing in.  
  
When they entered the hollow, they found a cute little scene. A spring was bubbling out of the ground, next to a covered well. And the path that led in from the park, passed the well, and led to a cute bridge that crossed the stream a bit back.  
  
"If I remember correctly, underneath the bridge are two fishing poles, with hooks!" Crystal smiled. "Covered in cobwebs, right?" Sakura blushed. "Well, yeah. This place HAS been abandoned 20 years, although the Brennen boy's kept it in shape. Always very quiet at school, I never knew he was waiting for you!" Crystal smiled. "Well, that's sweet, Alex will know where to find me. Let's check the inside!"  
  
The girls entered, and were awed. There were four sets of triple bunks. Sakura nodded to Crystal. They climbed diagonal bunks, and when they reached the top, it was just what they thought it was, a small attic room with four beds. Spread over the top of each was a rope net, that fit on four pegs at the top of the ladder. That way, no one could accidentally fall all the way down.  
  
In the center, four walls came up 4 feet, and in the middle, leaning over the rail, the girls could see the bottom of the cabin floor.  
  
Back at the bottom, the girls checked 8 of the mattresses. "It's filled with grass, probably from just outside, in the park!" Crystal exclaimed. Sakura smiled. "And I know how he got it!" Crystal smiled. "When they cut the park's grass, Alex asks to fill a few bags with it, then comes back here, and fills them! Primitive, but simple!"  
  
In the back, were 4 gardens: one was an herb garden, with a wood fence, to keep the animals out. another was a vegetable garden, with another wooden fence. Then came a path leading into a slightly shadowed path through an array of flowers. The grew wildly, but someone had a path carefully set with cobblestone. The reason the flower path was shadowed was the orchard of fruit trees!  
  
Crystal turned to Sakura. "No one's bought this lovely piece?" Sakura sighed. "20 people tried. They each came in here, supposedly, according to the often repeated legend, 'Profaned the name of God, and died for doing so.'" Crystal smiled. "They probably took his name in vain. That's the common one. Either that, or sneered at him, desecrated his name in public, a bunch of things, but stuff I can't do, but if I do, and ask forgiveness, it will be given to me." Sakura looked slightly troubled, but knew her friend loved the house. "Okay, I'll get up at 6:30 tomorrow, and we'll get to school, and get you a uniform." Kero snorted.  
  
Crystal smiled. "I don't mean to shove you out, but I need to do my devotions. I'll see you tomorrow!" Sakura waved, and walked out. Kero made a face and followed. "That Kero! Thinks he's better than me, but I'm more mature." Crystal giggled as she heard him emphasize mature. "if you were-mature, you wouldn't care, Austin. Now I've got to find a bed for you." 


	17. The First Card

Chapter 15-The first card  
  
  
  
Crystal woke up very early the next morning. She smiled, stretched, and hopped out of bed. She landed on the cold stone floor. She tapped her pendant. *Remind me to get a few rugs.* The gem sparkled, but didn't reply.  
  
Austin yawned loudly, and rose from his sock bed. "Hello, mistress! Beautiful day. What are we eating?" Crystal rolled her eyes. "And you're different from Kero how?" Austin puffed up his chest, and started to recite, but Crystal was already closing the door. "Save it, you've quoted it enough times!" Austin turned lavender, slightly upset.  
  
Crystal picked several large flowers, making sure there was plenty of nectar in them. She tucked them behind her ear, and started for the orchard.  
  
Crystal smiled at the cherry trees. She sighed, there weren't many left. *But Alex never was without cherries. I should remember that, too!* The pendant sparkled, but Crystal didn't notice.  
  
Crystal came back with an arm full of various fruits. Austin looked hopefully at the flowers. "You wouldn't know, but like butterflies-" Crystal removed the flowers from her hair, smiling. "Actually, that is one of the first books Alex read to me-what butterflies eat."  
  
Austin's cheeks turned a light blue. But Crystal didn't know all of his moods. It turned out he was confused!  
  
*Well, Eli certainly is creative.* Anomalous' response was rather dry. That's one way of putting it. Crystal tapped the pendant. *You should be thanking him! Without him, you wouldn't be seeing me!* The gem sparkled, which Crystal thought might be mischievously. And that would be bad, how? Crystal reached to tap it again, but it moved, breaking the chain and floating away. 


	18. More Exchange Students?

Chapter 16-More Exchange Students?  
  
  
  
Sakura and Meilin smiled at their new friends. "You'll be fine!" Alyson nodded. Crystal swallowed, and squeezed her pendant.  
  
Careful! Crystal immediately let go. The snapping sparkles glowed less bright.  
  
I'm sorry. I know this is your first day, but I can't help feeling...like I'm losing my baby! Crystal smiled. *You've been my teacher for 12 years. But now, I'll have one teacher for schoolwork, and one for lifework. You're not free yet, Anomalous!* The necklace seemed contented.  
  
Sakura waved as she entered the class. "See you in a minute!" Alyson looked at Meilin. The girl paused, then nodded. Meilin entered the classroom. Crystal looked to Alyson. "Later. Here comes our teacher."  
  
A woman in a bright blue dress approached. Crystal winced. "What?" Alyson whispered. Crystal smiled. "Later." Alyson groaned.  
  
"Hello, girls! May I ask, who are you?" Alyson smiled, and opened her mouth. *Anomalous!* The gem glowed brightly, and Alyson stood there, slightly confused. *Thank you.* Crystal smiled at her sister apologetically.  
  
Crystal smiled. "Yes, you may ask. This is my-friend, Alyson Raphael. I am Crystal Glass, and we are exchange students. Meilin filed the report for Alyson, and Sakura filed it for me. We are to be spending most of the year here."  
  
The woman smiled. "I'm Abigail Abijar. But my students must call me Ms. Abijar." Crystal winced again. The teacher noticed. "What's wrong, Crystal?" Crystal quickly smiled. "I'm sorry, but you remind me very much of someone I don't know." The teacher looked confused. "I don't know, either." She apologized.  
  
A moment later, Ms. Abijar walked in. Li and Eli immediately sensed her power. *not another one!* Li inwardly whined. Eli was terrified. *No! She can't destroy the cards! I won't let her!*  
  
The teacher smiled. "I am teaching 7th grade this year. My name is Ms. Abijar, and we have two new exchange students."  
  
Zachary smiled. *Great! Two fresh, innocent minds! Now which story should I tell first...*  
  
"We have Crystal Glass and Alyson Raphael here. Alyson is from America, and Crystal claims to be so, also, but her Japanese is much too fluent."  
  
Nikki looked at Alyson and smiled. Alyson smiled back. *I knew it! She's a writer! I saw the same look when I got my book signed by...*  
  
"Although they look like twins, Crystal was quick to assure me they're not."  
  
Crystal shivered. A teacher didn't cross examine new students the first day of class. She turned to Alyson. The same uneasy look was on her face.  
  
"Let's see, where will everyone sit? Here's how it's going to look." And Abijar showed them a chart.  
  
Sakura Zachary Eli Crystal  
  
Li Chelsea Nikki Alex?  
  
Madison Elixe Meilin Alyson  
  
"Well, since the little kidnapper has been going around, I don't expect the others her for a few weeks. Their parents are probably afraid school interaction will bring him forward again."  
  
Crystal exchanged a glance with Sakura. Both were thinking the same thing: *Card!* 


	19. I Want Children! 1

Chapter 17-I Want Children! 1  
  
  
  
Crystal smiled. "Thank you, Ms. Abijar." Alyson nodded, and the two sat down. The teacher smiled.  
  
*I don't trust her.*  
  
Why?  
  
*Because I feel she's spying on Cardcaptors in general. Don't you feel the hatred directed at Sakura and Li? They're probably known by powerful forces as Cardcaptors.*  
  
True, but didn't you feel the time disruption? She can't do anything to you. Her hatred is toward the others. In a different timing, she'd be dangerous. She can't intrude here. She's too confused to do anything but teach. Crystal smiled, and squeezed her pendant. *Thank you. I'll tell the others.* They won't believe you. *Sakura will.*  
  
Eli swallowed. "Not in this time period?" The Cardcaptors, Alyson, Madison, Meilin were on lunch break. They were eating in the field behind the school.  
  
Crystal shook her head. "No, not this time 'period,' not this 'timing.' She can't do anything to us while we're in these episodes. It's a might have been, but Sakura made a choice that brought you people to me, instead of to her."  
  
Sakura looked disturbed. "What did I do? I don't want to mess up again!" Crystal smiled. "I don't know, and if I did, I couldn't tell you. I may be forgetting many things that I used to know, but I will remember this forever-If you know something about another's destiny, don't reveal it. You may ruin not only theirs, but your own as well. One of the first thing Anomalous taught me, after sending."  
  
The jewel glowed. Meilin examined the gem. "Does she know?" Crystal sighed, and fingered the pendant. "Probably. She can't tell us, though. That wouldn't be fair to any of us."  
  
Li sighed. "But she can't kill, right?" Crystal laughed. "No, of course not! She might be able to in another timing, but not here." crystal turned to them all. "I'm sorry, but unless we enter that timing, we can't know even this. So Anomalous will store this memory in Sakura's brain. It'll activate when and if she chooses the path. We'll have to be ignorant of Abijar's power until then."  
  
Crystal held her necklace up. "Come out, Anomalous." The woman appeared. "Take our thoughts on Abigail Abijar, and bind them until Sakura needs them again." Anomalous Confusion!  
  
"What were we talking about?" Meilin asked. "I think it was about the kidnapper in connection with the cards." Li said.  
  
Crystal was panicking. *Anomalous! I still remember!* The woman returned to crystal form. Yes, but you'll be too confused to speak about it. Besides, in that timing, neither you, I, or the Moon cards will be. There will be no cards. We must pray that Sakura doesn't make the choice that will end cards.  
  
Crystal tuned back in to the conversation. "So, if the kidnapper is after kids, and always leaves a thank you note? What card could he be?" Crystal smiled. "Who's the politest person you know?" The children thought. "Our mothers. Aren't they always telling us to write thank you notes whenever they receive something?" Eli smiled. "Very good, Crystal. But where is she hiding?"  
  
Alex slowly woke up. But he wasn't in his apartment. "Shh, don't sit up, child. You'll worsen your headache. Someone gave you a heavy dose of sleeping pills!"  
  
Alex ignored the warning, and sat up. He rubbed his head, and started to stand up. "No, I wouldn't do that, baby!" The round woman gently pushed him back in bed, wrapping the sheets about him so that he couldn't get up. "Who do you think you are? My mother?" *She sure isn't a good one.* he thought after he yelled.  
  
The woman ignored his comment. "You can call me matron. I am taking over your mommy's job. I'll be raising you, along with your new sister."  
  
Alex noticed for the first time he wasn't alone. A quiet girl in the corner was holding a little badge: a heart with wings. "Rita!" he whispered. She smiled. "Sakura will get us out of this. She always does." Alex smiled back.  
  
The matron burst in. "Now, Darian, is that anyway to greet your brother?" Rita sighed, got up and walked to the bed. "I'm glad to meet you, Calvin." Alex winced. "Rita, you know my name's-" she held a finger to her lips, and whispered, "Play along. She'll let you sit in a corner if you accept her game. Otherwise, you'll be trapped in that bed for being 'naughty, not obeying mommy matron." Alex rolled his eyes. "Nice to meet you too, Darian." 


	20. I Want Children! 2

Chapter 18-I Want Children! 2  
  
"Alex!" Pounding on the door, Crystal was becoming desperate. "Please Alex. It's me, Crystal! I was worried. If you're sick, can't you open the door?"  
  
Maybe he's getting dressed?  
  
*For 20 minutes? No, Alex isn't that rude!*  
  
And you've known him HOW long?  
  
*..Long enough!*  
  
Sakura and Li exchanged glances. She whispered to him, "Remember our first days as Cardcaptors?" Li smiled. "You mean YOUR first days. I'd been training for it." Sakura smiled back, and punched his arm. "You know what I mean!" Li rubbed his shoulder, as if it hurt. "Faker! It's not like I used the power card or anything."  
  
Crystal was near tears. It was 7 pm, but since the apartment building housed senior citizens she couldn't yell loudly. She gave up. "I warned you."  
  
She smiled at Sakura and Li, who shivered. "I'm sorry for what I'm about to do." Crystal turned back to the door. She backed up, and flew at the door.  
  
(For your information, Crystal would have knocked down a steel door or died trying, but, for her sake, I've made it the poor quality apartment style.)  
  
It fell down with a loud BANG!  
  
*He didn't get carpet*  
  
No, really?  
  
*Shut up!* Crystal thought, flicking her necklace.  
  
Just as they'd expected, Alex wasn't sick in bed. His home was immaculate, and a note was folded, and placed on his starched pillow. "No." Crystal whispered.  
  
"This is a note to the parents of Alex. I have chosen him as my son. Sorry to inconvenience his mother, but his room was filthy, and I can't see where you stayed. So, I've confiscated him to show him a mother's discipline. Matron"  
  
Crystal gasped. "..mother's discipline..Matron.." She then shouted, "That's it!" She raced down the hall, partly because of her idea, but mostly because security was was trying to corner her.  
  
Crystal found Li and Sakura outside in the side yard, holding their sides laughing. Crystal looked quizzically at them. Neither could talk. "Well, think then."  
  
Believe me, they are. Meilin and Alyson came by. Meilin, of course was ticked to see Sakura with Li. But when Alyson heard you were in Alex's apartment, she screamed she was going to kill you, and raced for the apartment building. Then Meilin turned to Li and apologized that Alyson didn't truly love him.  
  
But Crystal had joined them on the ground, just imagining the scene.  
  
*Jealousy! And I'm not even sure I feel anything for Alex.* the thought sobered her. *When did I realize that?*  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Crystal slowly regained herself. "Well, the card's the matron, and she's mother-worrying for children. She has Alex, and a classmate of ours I haven't met. Time to take her out."  
  
  
  
Matron smiled at Alex. "Look, your friends are coming. I'll spare my wrath from one-Alyson or Crystal?" Alex gulped. *When did I start liking Alyson? Things were much easier when I had a comatose love to pine away for!* But he did know the truth. It was only for family devotion. He'd stopped believing she'd wake up years ago. He'd started fantasizing about Alyson last year.  
  
"Alyson. Crystal can take care of herself." He added mentally, *I hope.* Rita's face broke. He'd lost some test she'd been holding him to. He didn't care. Alyson couldn't be hurt.  
  
Eli smiled. *So he's not as protective as he thought he'd be. This is good. It makes my job easier.*  
  
Crystal appeared. She turned to the Matron, whom she knew had to be the card.  
  
Crystal threw her head up, and spoke her chant.  
  
"Heaven has a ring around it I have never seen it With my eyes Heaven has a ring around it If you see it You'll know that it's true!"  
  
And a pole appeared. It was deep purple. At it's tip was a neon green Saturn with a light purple ring.  
  
The card frowned. "Little girl, don't make me hurt you. Put your pretty stick away."  
  
Crystal shook her head. "My mother loves me very much, but love you do not have. You merely discipline and watch your charges, as a matron should." The card flinched. "I-"  
  
Crystal quickly took her only card from her pack. "Vanity! Release and dispel! Confuse the matron with her looks."  
  
The card quickly walked over to her. "Love your 'do. Where'd you get it done?"  
  
*Ooh! A young boy likes my hair. I must be doing something right!*  
  
"Well, you see, for as long as I've been around, not that long, but I've always done it myself. I plan to do so for the next several-"  
  
Crystal had silently approached behind the stray card. With the tip of her pole, she struck the matron. "Matron, release and dispel. Return to your powers confined-Moon card!"  
  
But the matron was quick to cut in before Crystal finished speaking. "Mother's powers, bring this girl's guilt to her mind!" And then, she was a harmless card again. But the damage had been done.  
  
*I've abandoned my mother this entire time. I've thought of her, then pushed the thought away. Then, I accept Anomalous as a mother? What a wretch I am!*  
  
Anomalous moved to her side.  
  
A wretch saved by amazing Grace.  
  
Crystal smiled.  
  
*I almost forgot.*  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Alyson glared at her sister. "Crystal! When I heard you were in his room, I was going to rip you apart!" Crystal smiled. "But you didn't."  
  
*I really felt like killing you, and you feel like laughing? What DO you feel for Alex?*  
  
But Anomalous transferred this for Crystal, not realizing the thought was personal. Too late, Anomalous realized her mistake. Oh no! Crystal didn't notice. She glared at her sister, and did the amazing: she threw her sister a sending which was like a punch.  
  
Well, I do love Alex! And he loves me, Alyson. I HATE YOU!  
  
Then Crystal ran down the street. Sakura started after her, but Li put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't."  
  
Crystal was running ..running..running..away..from her sister..her job as cardcaptor..the problem with what she thought about Alex..she was running away. And Anomalous hadn't followed. But Crystal was running directly into trouble.  
  
Alex showed up with Eli. "Where's Crystal going?" he asked casually. Eli looked anxiously after her. "Something's not right here.."  
  
*I feel there's something waiting for her-but it's not a card..*  
  
Meilin smiled. "Well, Alex-they were arguing over you."  
  
Eli winced. *You're her teacher, not her boyfriend. Besides, I like Sakura.* But Eli wasn't all that sure.  
  
"Well well well, up and moving around, aren't we? You don't die well running around, daughter!" And the mysterious shadow split into two, and started strangling her. This time, her sending was much stronger.  
  
NO! 


	21. Obey Them?

Chapter 19-Obey them?  
  
  
  
Eli immediately sensed it, and shielded it from the others. I'm coming! he sent softly.  
  
He turned and looked at the others. "I'm going after her. She shouldn't run too long. She hasn't been here that long. She might get lost."  
  
Sakura watched his running figure. *Crystal and Eli? I never saw THAT coming.*  
  
Crystal slowly choked. "Plea-please! Sto-stop!" The hands tightened their grip. *I can't even protect myself! Wait...*  
  
Eli saw the shadowed figures. *I'll never get there soon enough!* He knew he was right, but he ran harder.  
  
Crystal smiled. HELLO! she shouted mentally. They paused. She bit Mr. Grey's arm. He cursed. "Cute trick. How'd you do it?"  
  
Crystal smile broadened. Well, that wasn't too strong. But I do know one thing now...  
  
ELI LOVES ME!!!!!  
  
The Grey's collapsed. Eli smiled. *Yes, I do.*  
  
  
  
Hello, Crystal. Who are these people?  
  
You know, Eli.  
  
No...  
  
Don't lie!  
  
I see you can vary your sends.  
  
You're avoiding my question!  
  
You just did the same.  
  
Yes, now answer.  
  
Yes, I do know that these must be the Grey's.  
  
I KNEW you knew.  
  
Eli smiled, and embraced her. He took a step back and examined her neck. "Ouch! I think a hospital visit would do you some good. What were they choking you with?" Crystal sighed. "What do you think? It was with leather gloves, plus shafts of brass."  
  
Eli gagged. "BRASS?" Crystal smiled. "These people hate my mother. The only thing close to her heart is her children."  
  
Eli gave her a blank look. "Why do they hate you so much?"  
  
Crystal sighed, her face bittersweet. "That is a reason that my mother refuses to tell us. Even Anomalous agrees that I shouldn't know. All I know is that my father is the source of it."  
  
*If only I knew why....* 


	22. Second Flashback

Anomalous flashback(chapter 19.5)-The insanity of revenge  
  
  
  
Barbara slowly approached Jonase. She held Charles' newest invention, an ice blade. The !@#$%^ was stalking an unsuspecting victim.  
  
*It's time you paid for what you did to Ananda!*  
  
Barbara pressed the blade against the back of his neck. Her voice was muffled through her mask. Her hair was carefully hidden in her hood.  
  
She spoke gruffly, to mask her feminine identity.  
  
"Your time is up Jonase. It's time you paid for all the innocence you've stolen!"  
  
With a carefully placed mirror, she could see the fear in his eyes, as he saw the bloodthirsty smile emerge.  
  
A piercing scream started to emerge from his throat. Barbara pressed the blade closer. "Ah ah ah, Jonase. Let your prey go. If I hear you start to scream again, I'll press this blade until it meets empty air." Jonase gulped. "What do you want?" He whispered, his fear of death apparent. "I'll give you anything!"  
  
Barbara smiled.  
  
"Anything?"  
  
"ANYTHING!"  
  
"Tomorrow's assembly, you'll call up every girl you stole innocence from, and apologize, or I'll find you, and I won't restrain myself."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Do you really think I'm that stupid?"  
  
"Do you think I want to be expelled?"  
  
"No, but I think you love life enough to do it."  
  
"If I swear not to turn you in, will you tell me who you are?"  
  
"I repeat, do you think I'm stupid?"  
  
"How will you know when I've called every girl up?"  
  
Another smile. A gloved hand holds up a black notebook.  
  
"You left this under your mattress."  
  
Glare. "YOU WERE IN MY ROOM"-loud whisper.  
  
Smile. "Of course. I knew you kept a record, so I took the privilege of having a friend skip and look for it while I protected my identity."  
  
"How long have you been planning this?"  
  
"Since Ananda's daughter Crystal was confirmed comatose."  
  
Wince. "I have a child?"  
  
Sigh. "Actually, you have twelve. Remember Sally dropping out, Rose moving, Tina transferring to-"  
  
Gulp. "I get the point."  
  
Barbara winced. Her blade was melting. She'd planned on killing him, and leaving it behind in a puddle.  
  
The gloved hand came up to his neck, and squeezed. He collapsed.  
  
Barbara broke the knife into shards, and threw them into the bushes.  
  
______________  
  
Ananda was sitting in the assembly with her class. Barbara smiled. She whispered to her friend, "Ananda, I think you'll find this assembly satisfying."  
  
Ananda's dull eyes turned. "After Crystal's confirmation, little satisfies me here."  
  
Barbara turned red in anger. "Enjoy this!" She hissed, and slapped Ananda.  
  
A monitor pointed to Barbara. Barbara placed her hands in her lap.  
  
Ananda didn't rub her cheek. A red hand print appeared when the white disappeared.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Will you forgive me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I didn't mean it."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Will you go up when he asks?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Please?"  
  
Confused. "All right."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Jonase asked Ananda up after the 20th girl came or stood up.  
  
  
  
He looked deeply into her eyes. This used to have a hypnotic effect on her. Now it had lost all it's power.  
  
"Will you forgive me for what I've done, Ananda?"  
  
"I forgave you when I saw my daughters. When I was informed Crystal would not wake up from her coma without brain surgery, I withdrew my forgiveness."  
  
Slap. Wince. "How dare you?"  
  
Crystal stood, both cheeks burning, along with her temper. "You slap me, you steal my innocence, and now, I tell you, I've tried for two years to forgive you. I can't!"  
  
Jonase gulped.  
  
*This was going well! They were forgiving me! Why can't she?*  
  
The principle recovered. She nodded to the school security man who had been brought by a mysterious phone tip. She was glad, and told him to escort Jonase to the office, where a meeting with his parents would be arranged.  
  
She turned to the student body. "This was going to be an assembly for the new freshman, but that will be rescheduled. I think we should give a round of applause to the young women who have endured this for so long."  
  
And the student body slowly stood, cheering and clapping. The girls on stage blushed. They had either been scorned when found out, or endured the pain in secret. Now they were being applauded. This felt great after the anonymity they'd endured.  
  
"For our young women with or without children, I believe they should be awarded. If they wish, a party celebrating their strength will be held Friday, 8th period. They may skip class, and their children and parents are invited."  
  
This was very tempting, even to Ananda. She smiled at her elder. "I don't think awarding us as solely enduring this is quite right. I believe God should receive credit." The principle smiled. "Of course, your gods helped you endure this. Your religion is tolerated. We'll have Jewish, Muslim, Christian, and any others you wish represented." Ananda's face hardened. "Then I must decline your party." Ananda returned to her seat, passing the stunned students.  
  
Barbara rubbed her cheek. "Oh, you shouldn't have gone that far!" Ananda smiled. "I had to. It was worth it. That party should be giving Christ credit, not all religions!"  
  
The assembly wasn't exactly smooth after Ananda's flat refusal to return to the stage, or attend the party. The girls called up were allowed out of school, after calls home, confirming or not their validity.  
  
However, Mrs. Belle was there with Alyson. Ananda smiled at Barbara. "Today's their birthday. We're going to tie some balloons on Crystal's bed at the hospital. You want to come? Admit you put Jonase up to it, and I'm sure they'll let you come!" Barbara blushed, feigning innocence. "Oh, I barely had anything to do with it. I just helped-" Ananda smiled, and dragged her up to the stage. Charles came, too. He held a shattered piece of bloody ice. He'd been caught, and she would be within seconds.  
  
Barbara bared it with grace. "With an ice knife, I put Jonase up to it. I planned on killing him, but inspiration dawned on me, and I thought this up."  
  
Ananda stared in horror. "How could you?" She whispered.  
  
So Jonase was died in an ambulance, and Charles and Barbara were expelled for plotting and killing a classmate. But Barbara blamed Ananda for their expulsion, and stole Crystal as punishment. She hated that child, as Barbara always saw Jonase's terrified eyes and Ananda's horrified ones.  
  
The child resembled neither, but her eyes were ice blue, the color of the blade used to kill Jonase, and the red puckered face always reminded her of the blood.  
  
So the two drop outs hated the child because of their own crimes, not to mention, the child's father, who could never be connected with this child. 


	23. What They Don't Know Will Hurt Them

Chapter 20-What they don't know will hurt them...  
  
Crystal smiled brightly at Eli. "Well, I don't need to know, so I should just forget it!" Eli still looked suspicious, and Crystal giggled, nervous.  
  
You had a vision, didn't you?  
  
*Yes, and it wasn't a pleasant one.*  
  
How much do you know now?  
  
*Much more than you or mother ever wanted me to.*  
  
I assume you don't want Eli to know?  
  
*Not yet.*  
  
You think he'll be patient?  
  
*Patient? No, I can't expect that from him.*  
  
Eli smiled at her. "That's right, you wanted Anomalous to become a guardian." Eli held out his hand. Crystal reluctantly undid the clasp about her neck.  
  
*You don't mind?*  
  
As long as he doesn't set me against you, no. Besides...  
  
Crystal smiled. *This wouldn't have anything to do with Yue would it?*  
  
You're cruel!  
  
*No, but I am strong enough to read your thoughts.*  
  
I suppose that's a good thing?  
  
*Well, if Sakura was judged, I suppose I will be as well?*  
  
The group of classmates were heard walking down the street.  
  
Anomalous sighed a breath of relief. Later. Hand Eli the cord. I'll be all right.  
  
Crystal sighed, handed Eli her necklace, and released her hair, and deftly covered her neck with her white blonde hair.  
  
Zachary smiled. "As soon as Sakura and the others catch up, I have something to tell you about your home country."  
  
*And Alyson will have something to tell you about your story, I'm sure. She's much more of a history expert than you!*  
  
Crystal smiled. "I'm sure it will be...interesting." Zachary sighed. "I thought you would believe me." Crystal kept her smile. "I know much more since Alyson started teaching me history."  
  
Alyson smiled, crossed her arms, and waited to trip the boy up. "Did you know that native north American Indians are actually Chinese people who wanted to worship nature, and since they couldn't, they sailed halfway around the world for it?"  
  
Alyson's smile broadened. "Actually, the Native Americans were not the Chinese. They are more likely related to the Polynesian culture, than the Chinese, and I didn't know Chinese tanned."  
  
Li glared. "No Chinese movement went to America for religious freedom!" Crystal smiled as Alex corrected, "Zach, it was the English who went for freedom to worship God, and the Native Americans had settled there many centuries ago."  
  
Chelsea smiled. "No more stories on America, Zachary! There are natives to China and America now!" Zachary hung his head.  
  
A small purple bird came diving out of the night sky. Crystal raised her arm, about to point, and the bird flew under her arm, and cuddled there, shivering. Crystal smiled, and cradled the bird more comfortably, like a baby.  
  
Meilin squealed, and came for a closer look. "Oh, how cute! Let me hold it!" The bird saw Meilin, and opened it's beak wide, and screeched much too loud for a normal bird, "CHEEEP!" Meilin fell backwards, holding her ears. Li caught her, and everyone looked curiously at the bird. Crystal sighed. "Cute, but a little too loud."  
  
~*~*~*~ Time seemed to pause. Crystal, Eli, Li, and Sakura remained alert. The purple bird morphed, stretched, and took on a human appearance. A white girl dressed in black leather, with dark purple hair. She stared at Crystal, closed her eyes, and holding her left hand up, she placed two fingers together, and an odd echo spoke for her.  
  
///Accepted/Eli/Moon//Meilin/Rae//Rejected/Li/Showron//Sakura/Avalon///  
  
The girl opened her eyes, smiled, and replaced her hand by her side. She shrank, turned purple, and morphed back into a bird. ~*~*~*~  
  
Time returned, and Anomalous was slightly blue.  
  
That wretch! Didn't let me come out to protect you! Kero and Austin are in Sakura's bag, and they couldn't get out, either!  
  
Crystal smiled. "That necklace doesn't suit you, Eli." Eli smiled. "I know, it won't be around for long."  
  
Sakura and Li exchanged glances.  
  
*What just happened?*  
  
-------------  
  
That night, Crystal felt for the pendant that had hung around her neck for the past two weeks.  
  
*Anomalous!*  
  
A solitary tear rolled down her cheek. No longer would the gentle woman guide her. Eli would create a guardian for her, and she must be satisfied with it.  
  
The mysterious purple bird had made it's nest in the eaves outside the house, above Crystal's bed. It had not made a sound, suspicious or not, since it had frozen time. Even Li hadn't been able to explain it. ~~~~~~ Crystal had smiled, and was searching for a name when one popped into her head. "Robyn! Her name is Robyn!" Li laughed. "That bird's nothing like a Robin!" The bird seemed to glare at Li until the boy had become silent. Sakura eyed the bird warily. They could understand Eli being chosen, and even Crystal, but why was Meilin chosen? Sakura eyed Crystal. "Why?" Crystal smiled brightly. "I have no idea. For all it means, we three are to die. I wouldn't worry, Sakura."  
  
Sakura had shivered, and Eli had glared. But Meilin was proud she'd made it when Sakura hadn't, and that almost made up for the fact that Li couldn't go. Almost? Well...  
  
"What do you mean, it chose Eli over Li!" Meilin glared at the bird, her fear had evaporated in her anger. "Stupid bird can't see that Li can't cope without me! Look what happened when he came to Reedington alone! He fell for the first blonde he saw!" Both the accused parties blushed. The bird glared back at Meilin. Meilin lost that contest, and she dragged Li home in a fit, still raving as she dragged her ex-fiancé.  
  
"How long has their engagement been over?" Sakura smiled. "Li ended it two months ago, shortly before Eli started giving us hints that he had a new test coming." Crystal smiled. ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Austin was sleeping in the garden, in a large apple tree, his blanket a leaf, his nightcap, an apple blossom. Crystal smiled, remembering tucking him in. She suppressed the memory, and thought about Eli.  
  
*I thought he'd be my judge. But the judge doesn't help. And Eli definitely helped me today. So, he's my tester, but not my judge. So who's my judge?*  
  
After turning the thought over a few times, the disturbed girl fell into a troubled sleep. The bird flew out of it's nest, and landed on a stone beside Crystal's head.  
  
(Little girl, you don't even realize what Eli was thinking when he created the cards, do you? I'm sorry, but the cards are not your mission. Your mission is much more difficult. I've given you your team. Just because Sakura and Li will force their way in, you will have your second mission undisturbed.)  
  
The bird, using her own method of thinking, satisfied it would not have to relay this went back to sleep.  
  
In the garden, an icy breeze cut by Austin and a shadowed figure. The judge had awakened another card. 


	24. Ms Abijar's Farewell

Chapter 21-Ms. Abijar's farewell  
  
  
  
Crystal smiled as she walked into the classroom. "Austin," she whispered, "Stay in the bag, no matter how stuffy, hungry, curious, or anything else you feel. I'll sneak you some honey and cherries at lunch."  
  
A loud smack was heard. "No noise, either!"  
  
Repentant silence. A smile. "Good. it's only until noon."  
  
Crystal walked into class, nodded at Eli and Li, then ignored Li as she sat and talked with Eli and Nikki. Li stalked across the room to her desk.  
  
"I was not chosen by your little bird. Why?" Crystal smiled brightly in the face of Li Showron, who wanted one answer that she knew she couldn't give him. "Robyn's had a hard time, wherever she's come from."  
  
Li's eyes widened. "How do you spell Robyn?" He asked, gripping Crystal's shoulders. Both Alex and Eli tensed. Crystal sent them reassuring sendings. Eli didn't relax.  
  
"R-O-B-Y-N. Robyn." Li took a slow, deep breath, and let go of Crystal. "Robyn Reed is my first cousin, and she disappeared a few months ago after her father disappeared with a fake set of Clow Cards."  
  
Crystal's eyes grew bright. "Fake? Why do you say that?" Li looked straight through her eyes as Eli answered, "There were three sets of cards planned. What Li does not know is that Robyn is a closer descendant of Clow Reed than either he or Sakura will ever be."  
  
Crystal shivered, and Alex tapped her on the shoulder. "Don't let that bother you. Whoever this Robyn girl was-" Li glared at the interrupter, "IS!" Alex continued, ignoring Li. "-is, was, same difference, she's delivered her message, and is satisfied, right?" Crystal smiled. "I don't know about satisfied, but she's a calmer bird than she was two days ago, that's for sure."  
  
Sakura, Meilin, and Madison all came over, trying to understand what was going on. Alyson came stalking up, mad her sister had messed up her plans again.  
  
Ms. Abijar walked in, and glared at Sakura and Li. "Loitering around while homework should be in the process of correcting itself! Thanks to Li and Sakura, you shall miss break at 10:05, and write, 'I will not procrastinate and loiter' 50 times on a sheet, and it shall be handed in to me. Exempted from this are those who were in their own seats when I walked in!"  
  
Crystal sighed a breath of relief. She whispered to Sakura's back, at the exact moment Alyson whispered to Meilin's, "I'll get you a snack at break." Alyson smiled at her sister, and winked.  
  
"Ms. Abijar? We don't know what they were talking about. May Alex and I be exempted from punishment?" Alyson tossed her head, and batted her eyelashes, a cute little child, new to the rules. Ms. Abijar smiled. "Technically, Alex was in his seat, and you ARE from America, so, I guess...I'll make a one time exception. No candy will be permitted in here during break."  
  
Alyson's head dropped, and when she raised it, a red, puffy face assaulted the teacher. "So, I can't eat my snack in here during break?" Ms. Abijar smiled. "No, I am referring to those in trouble. No candy will be permitted in my classroom while work is being done. You are free to eat in here while on break, Alyson." Alyson beamed, her face lightening.  
  
"Now. We will start on correcting our math assignments from last night. This should have started before I entered, but as this is our second week, I'll permit you this free day since those loitering will be punished."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
At break, Alyson, Alex, Crystal, and Eli walked out, and the others who had been in their seats stayed to talk. Ms. Abijar murmured the word loiter, and they left quickly. A secret smile crossed her face.  
  
Sakura wrote her 50 sentences dutifully, not enjoying her punishment, but not despising it, either. Crystal casually walked in, sat down in Zachary's seat, and secretly passed Sakura a note. Sakura noted the teacher speaking to Alyson, and ducked her head, and read the note.  
  
'Alyson will convince Abijar to let you out when you finish. 10 minute break, we can spend 5 eating cinnamon rolls in the cafeteria?'  
  
Sakura smiled, and wrote faster.  
  
3 minutes later, Alyson had won her case, and Meilin, Li and Sakura were only a few sentences away from finishing. Sakura smiled. Alyson was quickly becoming teacher's pet.  
  
"Miss Glass, please report to the office. Your mother is here to see you." Ms. Abijar smiled cruelly, knowing that this was a trick.  
  
In record time, Eli finished writing 7 sentences. "Ms. Abijar, as I have finished my 50 sentences, may I accompany her to the office?" Ms. Abijar smiled. "Yes, you may, but you will not talk until you return to this room. Understood?" Eli started to speak, but choked instead. Sakura looked curiously at him, but was eager to finish her sentences so she could accompany Crystal down, also.  
  
Crystal stalled, knowing her 'parents' would not be pleasant to deal with alone. "Ms. Abijar, will I be leaving?"  
  
The teacher smiled, her blue lipstick sparkling. "How would I know?" she asked innocently.  
  
Crystal smiled just as infuriatingly back. "Well, I am just wondering if I should save disrupting the class for coming back for my bag. You do have a guest speaking, and I wouldn't want to interrupt his lovely version-"  
  
The teacher held up her hand. "Will you be leaving? I'll check."  
  
At the intercom, Alyson was sickened to hear the class's fears confirmed. Mr. Grey's voice was heard.  
  
The teacher continued playing the smiling game. "I made a mistake. Your mother AND father are here. You are returning to America, as their business trip has finished early."  
  
Alex did the amazing: he leaped up, and started screaming, "NO! NO! NO! THEY'RE GOING TO KILL HER! KILL HER!!!" Ms. Abijar strained for a smile, but one did not appear.  
  
A monitor passed by, and poked his head in the door. "Everything all right, Ms. Abijar?" A very small smile appeared. "Yes. Alex is merely over-reacting. If it will comfort the class, whoever wishes may walk down and question Mr. and Mrs. Glass about their plans."  
  
Crystal smiled. Sakura, Meilin, Madison and Li leapt up, and dragged Crystal out. Eli followed, still choking, trying to speak.  
  
*How is her magic stronger than mine?*  
  
In the office, Mr. and Mrs. Grey were disturbed when a train of 7 appeared with their victim. Among those were Alex Brennen and Alyson Raphael. The Grey's smiled, knowing they would have to write Alyson off as seeing things, and that wouldn't be easily accomplished. She hadn't died in the ally, and they'd been shoved back to the border of Canada.  
  
Alyson smiled. "Hello, Mrs. Grey! Mr. Grey, I didn't know you were still here!" The already suspicious secretary had her doubts confirmed as a girl greeted them by a different name.  
  
The secretary turned to Crystal, who was ash white, and leaning on two very happy boys.  
  
She turned to Alyson. "Young lady, do you know these two?" Alyson nodded. "Yes, very well! they recently lost their only daughter, who'd been comatose for years. I thought they'd returned home to the comfort of our home church. Our pastor helped them a lot during the years their daughter was in her coma. Her passing last month was very hard on them."  
  
They forced smiles. "She must be mistaken-" The secretary glared, and they were silent.  
  
"Can you tell me their first names, if you know them so well?" Alyson smiled, partly to appear oblivious, and partly in victory. Pain to the hypocrites! They wouldn't take her sister legally!  
  
"Of course! Mr. Grey's first name is Charles, and his wife's name is Barbara. Mrs. Grey and my mother were very close in high school. My mother would know Barbara anywhere, and I've been in America long enough to know how rich they are-"  
  
Mr. Grey hurried to cut her off. "Spiritually! The Grey's are very famous in America. Why are we cursed with never being able to appear anywhere without being confused?"  
  
The secretary forced a smile. "I'm afraid with this young woman's account to consider, either Mrs. Raphael-" Alyson was quick to interrupt, "Ms. Raphael." The secretary smiled. "Well, unless Ms. Raphael were called to confirm your account, or the girl were alert enough to consciously confirm your identity, I can't allow you to take your 'daughter.'" the secretary emphasized daughter, clearly not believing the story.  
  
The Grey's left, and a silent breath of relief was exhaled. The secretary turned to Alyson. "If I find your story to be false, you will be in immense trouble." Alyson smiled sweetly, and the stern face melted. "I was worried, so I brought my friends, and the reason we were so worried is the fact that Crystal's an-orphan." The secretary looked at the weak Crystal. "Were the two supposed Glass people your parents?" Crystal smiled faintly. "Never seen them before. I was terrified they'd take me again." The secretary looked at Alyson. Alyson's eyes widened.  
  
*You're delirious, but you can't keep the truth from the false?*  
  
"You've never seen them before, but they've taken you before?"  
  
Crystal ended the argument by fainting. Eli and Alex were persistent in staying with her, but the secretary allowed only Alyson, as Sakura hadn't confessed friendship. The group went back, slightly worried, but mostly relieved.  
  
Alyson watched Eli and Alex go after they'd moved Crystal to the Nurse's bed.  
  
*Some love you have! The minute true danger comes, you ignore me, and go for my sister!*  
  
Crystal's eyelids fluttered as a smile appeared on her face.  
  
No, he's now even. The matron went after me instead of you.  
  
Alyson laughed softly. "I can't stay mad at you, sister. You do realize you're going to have to uncover their plot, and bring them to justice, don't you?"  
  
Crystal's smile vanished. Not yet. Anomalous will be a foster child in their home. I have to hope she can reach them. Just a little more time...  
  
Alyson's temper burst. "Why? So they can succeed in killing you? I don't think so! Mom wouldn't like this game any more than I would, Crystal!"  
  
Crystal smiled again. You don't have a choice, Alyson. Mom can't enter here. It's not part of my test. The Grey's are. And this is as much a game as my other tests will be.  
  
Color now drained from Alyson's face as Crystal's regained color. "What are you being tested for?"  
  
A cloud passed over Crystal's face. I do not know anything other than the fact that the bird has told me who I must bring to my next, and I have not truly woken from my coma. Back at home, I'm being given this vision.  
  
Alyson shivered. "Crystal?" ...  
  
Crystal was now out. Alyson smiled. "Sleep well, little sister."  
  
~*~*~  
  
When Crystal woke, Alyson had gone, and the nurse stood over her. "I told your faithful friend to go home for dinner. Now it's time for you to answer some questions."  
  
Crystal smiled. "The Grey's are not my parents, but my last name is not Glass. It is Raphael. You may call Ms. Raphael and confirm that. She thinks I am still in a coma in an unknown hospital, as the Grey's have been telling her that. I am thankful Alyson recognized the Grey's. I've been afraid they'd find me again, and try to kill me again."  
  
The secretary gasped, and recovered. "But you said you'd never seen them!"  
  
Crystal smiled. "I was born as all other infants are, unable to open my eyes. The Grey's paid a nurse to put a certain kind of poison in my body, and instead of killing me, it made me comatose. They've been trying to poison me for years, but I just 'slept' it off. Sakura Avalon found me, woke me up, and chose a last name for me. I was fortunate my sister chose to follow the Grey's, thinking it would lead her to me. I don't know what I would have done if she hadn't stepped in."  
  
the secretary gulped, and said, "I think you should lie down while I call your mother. That was a large dialogue."  
  
Crystal gladly accepted, as she wasn't sure that she could stand hearing her mother's voice, knowing she wouldn't see her.  
  
A few minutes later, the secretary returned, upset. "Your mother will bring the documents in tomorrow, but you are to stay with your sister until further notice." Crystal smiled. "May I call my sister?" The secretary smiled. "No, but you can call your temporary guardian."  
  
Crystal smiled.  
  
*Li and Meilin are living alone.*  
  
"Okay, but I do not know the Rae number. I do know my sister's cell phone number."  
  
The next scene shocked the secretary, but Crystal wasn't really surprised.  
  
Ms. Abijar didn't see anyone in the office, and made a phone call. "What do you mean, you couldn't take the brat? Two kids you knew were there? Well, you should have interrupted them before they spoke! The secretary was suspicious? Didn't you flash your fake identity? Fools! You let her examine it? Must I do everything myself? YES I KNOW I CAN'T!!! Kill the brat next time you see her! Leave Alyson alone. She's innocent. SHE gave you away? You're lying! You just don't like her! FOOLS! If you don't kill Crystal, I'll find someone else! Good? GOOD? YOU !@#$%^!!!! Can you do ANYTHING right?"  
  
The secretary appeared, and Ms. Abijar abruptly hung up. The phone rang, and Abigail viciously ripped the cord from the base. The phones on the other desks continued to ring. "Ms. Jones! I didn't know you were still here!" The old woman smiled. "Who were you talking to?" Abigail Abijar blushed. "Well...um..hmm...a friend?" Ms. Jones smiled condescendingly. "You called your friend a fool twice, plus a word not allowed spoken by our students."  
  
Ms. Abijar smiled. "You have no way of proving this!" Crystal popped up. "Yes, she does." Crystal held a case for a recorder. Abigail gently removed the box from Crystal's hands, shaking with effort, trying to break free of a constrainment that held her from ripping the girl apart. As soon as she'd backed 5 feet away, she threw the box at the floor, and stomped on her. A stupid grin appeared. "Fools! Your plan's been ruined!" Crystal smiled. "I wouldn't be so sure." Abigail pulled the recorder out of the case. She took the tape out, and ripped the ribbon apart. She then broke the tape in half. She threw the box in the trash. "One more thing, teacher. What was the number you called?" Ms. Abijar smiled. "You know."  
  
"Say it."  
  
"1-800-GREY-CHARITY"  
  
"Or?"  
  
"1-800-4739-2427489"  
  
"And which trash can did you throw the tape in?"  
  
"The one by the door."  
  
"You are trying to kill me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Name all of your victims."  
  
"Crystal Glass, Eli Moon, Li Showron, Meilin Rae, Madison Taylor, and Sakura Avalon."  
  
"Your accomplices?"  
  
"Barbara and Charles Grey."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You're not welcome. I'll kill you yet, brat."  
  
Abigail Abijar walked out.  
  
Crystal smiled, and picked up her recorder, and spoke into it. "This is Crystal Glass's taping of Abigail Abijar's confession. It is witnessed by- " Crystal nodded to Ms. Jones.  
  
"Sharla Jones, secretary."  
  
"This tape recorder was hidden on the desk, taping all that occurred from 10:08 am to-" Crystal glanced at the clock. "5:37."  
  
Crystal hit the stop button. She handed the tape to Ms. Jones. "I assume we'll have a substitute tomorrow?"  
  
The old woman smiled. "You and your sister are amazing young women. Your mother has done a spectacular job." Crystal smiled, bittersweet. "A shame I can't meet her yet. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon to hear about Ms. Abijar's exit."  
  
The woman allowed the girl to leave. She'd just masterminded a criminal plot that had been planning to kill her. The child could be forgiven for turning white in fear. *For all I know, that may be an act to keep them from believing she's the reason they were caught.* 


	25. The Second Card

Chapter 22-The Second Card  
  
  
  
Crystal slowly woke up the next morning. Out of habit, she placed her hand on her throat. As she felt nothing there, her throat constricted as tears came to her eyes. *Anomalous!*  
  
She sighed as she quietly sat up. Crystal quietly walked up to the dresser, and ripped a petal from one of the flowers. She walked to a small white pillow laying on the plush carpet, and stuffed it in his mouth.  
  
Austin woke, tasted his treat, and relaxed. Crystal gently lifted him up, placed him on her shoulder, and exited her guest room. Walking down the hall, she checked in Meilin's room. Her sister and friend were still sleeping.  
  
Crystal passed Li's room. He was polishing his sword. She tapped the door, so she wouldn't scare him. He looked up, startled. She smiled. "I'm going out." Li rose, and met her at the door. "Are you sure you're okay? After yesterday?" Crystal forced a smile. "When you meet people who are intent on killing you, and it seems they're going to get away with it, how would you feel?" Li swallowed, and some color drained from his face. Crystal smiled. "Point made."  
  
Li looked at the clock. "It's not even seven!" Crystal laughed softly. "For my mission here, I wake at 6:30 sharp each morning, just as I would in normal time." Li smiled. "Where are you going?" Crystal shook her head, smiling. "I have my customs as you do, Li Showron." Li sheathed his sword, and followed Crystal's retreating form.  
  
Crystal walked to the park, and sat beneath a cherry tree. After a moment of conferring, Austin flew off into a stray patch of wildflowers. From a distance, Li watched Crystal pray, sometimes crying, sometimes singing, and sometimes he just couldn't comprehend her expression. In an hour, Austin flew out, covered in nectar, and laughing, Crystal rinsed her friend in the stream by her stone house. She entered in her kimono, and returned in her school uniform. Li hurried home. She was headed straight back to his apartment.  
  
*How can she be that focused?*  
  
Meilin stretched. kicked Alyson, and made her bed. Alyson slowly rose, and gave her hair the ritual 50 strokes. both girls dressed, and started making breakfast.  
  
Meilin brightly entered Li's room. Smiling, she said, "Put your sword away, and come out and eat, Li!" She opened her eyes, and saw his sword sitting on top of his ceremonial robes.  
  
*He finished early? Where would he go?*  
  
Squeals were heard from the kitchen. Meilin ran back. *Now what?*  
  
In the kitchen, Alyson was gripping the sink rim tightly. "You sure know how to sneak up on your sister!" Crystal smiled, dressed in her school uniform, and Austin floating slightly left of her head. Meilin asked, "What happened?" Alyson laughed and let go of the sink. "My sister just came in the front door, when I thought she was in bed sleeping." Crystal smiled. "Li will be coming through in 3...2...1..." The door opened, and Li stood there panting. He looked at Meilin, and asked, "Did I beat her?" Crystal laughed. "No, but you would have if I hadn't seen you. I left early, because I didn't want to make you wait as I-" Crystal was still smiling, but she refused to speak again on the subject.  
  
Breakfast was pleasant, and chatter between the girls covered Li's silence. But Li's mind kept repeating the morning walk. Tears dropping, she'd raised her hands, her tear stained face clearly focusing on something unseen. She finished speaking, looked down, and saw him. She gave him a nod, and prayed for another 15 minutes.  
  
Alyson and Crystal entered together, and Meilin was hanging on Li's arm. Sakura ran toward the group, excitement sparkling in her emerald eyes. "She's gone-for good!"  
  
Crystal exchanged a smile with Alyson. Only one girl knew how it happened, and Crystal was not going to ruin her mission by telling her friends, although Alyson knew more than the rest, Crystal knew her sister would keep her lips sealed.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Alex had seemed to have lost his feelings for Alyson.  
  
*Why can't one of them leave?*  
  
*Which one should go?*  
  
*You think I have any idea?*  
  
*Why am I talking to myself?*  
  
*How should I know?*  
  
*I wish one would just decide to leave!*  
  
*They won't, you know.*  
  
*Yes, but I can't hurt either of them.*  
  
*Do you care for Alyson?*  
  
*Well, I think I did, before I got to know Crystal...*  
  
Alex sat up. "No. I won't think about this."  
  
Anomalous Confusion smiled. "No, you shouldn't be. Why did you make me write that?"  
  
Alex jumped, and blushed. "You mean you're including that? Can't you delete it?" Anomalous Confusion smiled sweetly. "Not after you made me type it!"  
  
{Anomalous Confusion disappears, and Alex throws himself on his bed again.}  
  
"I'm going to have to choose, but who?"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Later, the twin sisters were moving Meilin into the stone house, because they'd just finished setting Alyson up. Giggling, they watch Eli and Li try to take the most stuff to the house. Eli's doing it for the sake of doing it, Li's doing it to prove to Sakura he can do anything better than Eli. The girls are having a good time watching.  
  
"ALEX!!!" Alyson screamed, and ran toward her friend. But Alex was solemn. Alyson's face fell. "We need to talk, Alyson."  
  
Crystal watched the discussion, and wasn't surprised when it ended with Alyson bursting into tears, and racing to her new bunk. It went straight over Li and Sakura.  
  
Eli nodded. "I'll keep him away. You go talk to your sister." Crystal nodded, and entered the stone building. She stopped, closed her eyes, and listened as an icy cold wind blew by. Crystal felt it, and anger surged through her veins.  
  
"Alyson? Come down! Alex didn't mean what he said." Alyson's sobs merely intensified. Crystal stomped up the stone steps. Her sister had thrown herself across her bunk, and was wailing at the top of her lungs, "HE HATES ME!! HE HATES ME!!" Crystal grabbed her sister by the shoulders, and shook her. "Listen to me, Alyson." She whispered, and quietly waited for her sister's sobbing to stop.  
  
Alyson sniffed, and her miserably wet eyes met Crystal's. "He says he's loved you since he first saw you. When he thought you were dying, he decided I was second best, and felt I deserved to know that he loves you." Crystal smiled. "Thank you! I knew you would help!"  
  
Alyson stopped crying. "What did I say?" Crystal smiled. "This is a card. And it feels sorry for you, because Alex is thinking about letting you go, and it feels sorry for me, because I feel no one will ever love me. And Meilin and you are feeling sorry for me, so you're moving in. Another word for feeling sorry is-" The sisters said it together, Alyson's eyes brightening as it dawned on her. "Pity!"  
  
Crystal smiled at Eli as she exited the house. He smiled, glad that Alyson was able to help her. Alyson walked over to Meilin, and with animated gestures, explained.  
  
Alex's eyes softened as he saw Crystal. But Crystal was furious with him, even if it was unintentional.  
  
SLAP!!!  
  
Alex gasped, and held his cheek. "Keep your pity! I don't want it! I've never wanted pity before, and I don't want it now! If I die alone, so be it! I don't want your fake love, that's only there because you're sorry for me! And you, card! How DARE you infiltrate Alex's emotions! Either you immediately return to your card, or I will destroy you!"  
  
Alex shook violently as a small girl made of water drops came out, and smiled sympathetically at Crystal.  
  
Here I am, mistress. I only thought it would make you feel better if he dated you.  
  
Crystal said her chant.  
  
"Heaven has a ring around it I have never seen it With my eyes Heaven has a ring around it If you see it, you'll know that it's true!"  
  
The card bowed her head.  
  
I am ready, mistress.  
  
"Pity card, release and dispel, return to your powers confined, Moon card!"  
  
Navy blue rain drops started thundering towards the card, out of people, out of clouds, out of cars, and other places no one would expect pity from.  
  
Alyson smiled. "Does this mean pity is no more?" Crystal smiled back. "No, but it means that we now have the power to control it, if we want to."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Eli's eyes latched onto Crystal.  
  
*So delicate, I hate to send the rest of the cards to her...*  
  
A tall, lithe woman appeared, fluttering her wings. "Don't enjoy your victory too much, master. She'll have you figured out soon enough." Ruby Moon kicked her, and the two started fighting. Eli rolled his eyes, and turned to Spinner Sun. "Why do I do this to myself?"  
  
Spinner merely stared at his master, refusing to speak. He hadn't been commanded to speak, and he really didn't want to upset his master, or the bickering guardians.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Crystal looked up at the distant tower. Alyson approached. "What is it?" Crystal shook her head, and turned to smile at her sister. "Thought I heard Anomalous. It's been a long day. What I need is a good night's sleep.  
  
  
  
An hour later, Crystal realized Austin wasn't asleep in his little bed.  
  
*Probably out raiding the garden again. How such small animals manage to eat so much I'll never know.*  
  
But Kero and Spinner are gone as well. And Eli and Sakura don't know why, either.. 


	26. Eli Understands

Chapter 23-Eli Understands  
  
Crystal was sitting on the roof of her stone house, dejectedly noting the stars.  
  
*What are they worth? WHAT ARE THEY WORTH!*  
  
A very gentle voice, like a refreshing breeze brushed her conscious mind.  
  
*To count blessings, my children, my people...*  
  
Crystal smiled, warming her cold heart.  
  
*Hello, Master. It has been a while.*  
  
*You have not allowed me in for a while.*  
  
Crystal bowed her head in shame.  
  
*Yes, Master. I believed I could stand alone. I cannot, Yeshua.*  
  
*You know my original name?*  
  
*Everyone knew you as Messiah, but I already know that. Your name could be considered Yeshua ben Yosef by your people, or Yeshua ben Yahweh.*  
  
*You do realize that statement would be blasphemous among Jews?*  
  
*I am here to do your will, not mine, Lord.*  
  
And she sat praying, her plans for her mission being painfully changed as she moved into what she was told to do.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Eli Moon held a card in his hand. On it, a super large brain, purple veins bulging to keep it from exploding, and thin red ones, exhausted from trying to feed it. Eli turned it over, and thought carefully.  
  
*Can Sakura handle this one? No, not without help...Crystal? She seems to get supernatural help-*  
  
And Eli had a shocking realization.  
  
*Yeshua ben Yosef! It's been staring me in the face all along!*  
  
Eli quickly lifted Austin's cage, and silently walked the three blocks to a certain house he visited quite often: the home of guardians.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sakura hugged her knees to her chest, and rocked on her bed. She'd just had a terrible vision...  
  
Ms. Abijar had all the guardian beasts in small cages. She held Kero still, and using a device halfway between a needle and a pen, started to write a letter with purple ink...  
  
Sakura had just woke up, and Kero was missing. She tried to shake the dream, but Kero had told her too many times that she should listen to them. But Crystal had told her that Ms. Abijar couldn't cause any trouble unless she made the wrong choice that reset time and set her at that timing.  
  
God, I don't want this adventure to end...  
  
Sakura shook herself. *Where did that come from?*  
  
She ran outside, into the cold, piercing rain. Of course, she didn't have a coat on.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Anomalous was having a staring contest with Ruby Moon, over who would escort Aro to her room after Yue's tour, leaving the only male guardian alone.  
  
Aro was Eli's newest creation, a guardian for Crystal, as he knew how difficult his cards would get. but she was a tiny little creature that could easily fit into Crystal's class!  
  
The Arrow had sparked Clow Reed's interest, and he had made the card again, less dangerous, more protective. Still extremely powerful. So the card had become lost as a bow and arrow pendant, and Eli had recently rediscovered it.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Yue was starting to point out the Avalon house when he saw a familiar figure slip out a bedroom window, crawl down a tree, and take off running.  
  
He turned to Aro, a stern look apparent. "You are to go home, and stay there with Ruby Moon and Anomalous until I return. They are to stay with you."  
  
Aro nodded. Yes. The small girl took her bow, and shot an invisible arrow, that shot her across town to her home.  
  
Yue silently followed Sakura.  
  
*What does she think she's doing out here?*  
  
And then it dawned on him.  
  
*Kero's missing. I should have known they would notice...Eli should be warned...*  
  
But Yue did not quickly abandon his mistress.  
  
Yue landed in front of her, blocking her way. Tears blurred the girl's eyes, as water coursed down her face. "Move, Yue!"  
  
Yue did not budge. He was determined no matter what she said or did, he would not move. Not even if she...  
  
"I order you to move, Yue!"  
  
Of their own accord, his wings flapped, and he was out of her way.  
  
But he did not let her run off alone. Who knows which card she would run into?  
  
~*~*~  
  
Crystal watched Eli Moon approach. She'd learned a great many things, and also learned that she didn't need the answer in others. The rain had washed her tears away, so she looked fine when Eli managed to climb up the trellis(?) to the roof.  
  
Eli was panting with exertion. He had ran from his home to Yue's, then to the Avalon home, and finally over here, where he'd had to climb a house to find his friend.  
  
Eli's eyes were bright when he sat down next to her. "You believe in Yeshua, don't you?" Crystal smiled. "Yes, I do. He's the only explanation for why I survived life in the real world."  
  
Eli's eyes smiled, as his mouth was too busy sucking in oxygen. "But-if this isn't the real world-what is?"  
  
Crystal's smile faded, and her face fell.  
  
"A horrible cruel place where pagans are applauded and Christians cursed. A place where children grow up mesmerized by TV and video games, because their parents are too busy to love them. Yes, not all real people are like that, but most are. Worshiping their own wants and desires, they all get exactly what they want. And Christians who just bicker over the minute the world was made, or the second he'll return, or hate each other because the Nazarene bassist took a job at a Baptist church! A VERY select few have risen above denomination, but usually their voices are overpowered by the many that are satisfied quoting off their Creation-millennium-denomination standpoints. Our Sunday School class was taught all the big words adults use, and one girl spent an hour describing how she was a Pretribulational premillenial millenialarist creationist Southern Los Angeles California Baptist, and all I could say was that I was attending a Baptist church in LA, and a Nazarene one in Portland, because my dad switched jobs for paper mills!"  
  
Crystal gasped after her dialogue, counted to ten, which melted the scarlet rage out of her face, smiled and apologized. Eli smiled. "So the real world got to you. Tell me all you know about Yeshua ben Yosef."  
  
Three hours later, Crystal was rejoicing that she had a brother in Christ, although things had not started out as she had intended they would. 


	27. Meilin Gives Up

Chapter 24-Meilin gives up  
  
  
  
Sakura and Li were walking home from school. Something was bothering Sakura. "What is it?" Li asked, concerned. Sakura turned her green eyes to Li's. "Meilin's not back on business, and you know it, Li!" Li bowed his head. "No, she's not back on business, Sakura."  
  
Tears filled Sakura's eyes. "Did you ever love me, Li? Or was it all an act to get close to the cardcaptor, so you could capture the cards?" Li flinched as Sakura's eyes overflowed, and he grabbed her.  
  
"Let me go! I don't want your stories, Li. I want the truth, the truth, Li!" He held her close, and waited for her to stop sobbing. "No, Sakura. It was the other way around. I was supposed to stay unattached, and just help you get the cards sealed." Her tear flow deflated, Sakura took a shaky breath. Li released her, but she continued to lean on him.  
  
"I failed, Sakura. I failed horribly. I failed first to love my cousin, fiancée, and then I failed to keep myself cold and distant from you, Sakura. I failed."  
  
Sakura smiled. "Well, you did one thing right." He looked at Sakura, a few tears clouding his own vision. She kissed him. "You kept me safe." Li couldn't deny that.  
  
From her hidden corner, a girl with jet black hair was racking her body with silent sobs. Her fiancé had confessed he couldn't love her. But she loved Li with all her heart. What was there for her to do with Li canceling the engagement?  
  
~*~*~  
  
Alyson and Crystal listened as Meilin confessed what she'd overheard. Crystal's lip upturned, but she quickly squashed her smile.  
  
*Those two weren't meant to be together.*  
  
Meilin wiped her eyes, and smiled. "Well, he's failed his family, and he's failed me. But he hasn't failed Sakura. I guess I should hope one day someone cares enough for me to turn his back on his family."  
  
Crystal smiled. "You don't want to hear this, and I know that, but you need to know. You were chosen instead of Li. Meaning that you two weren't meant-" Meilin glared at Crystal. "No! I don't want the 'You weren't meant for each other' speech!"  
  
Alyson smiled at Crystal. "Not what she meant. She was referring to Timing." Meilin laughed scornfully. "Timing? What do you know about timing?" Crystal smiled. "Oh, your timing and my Timing are two very separate terms." Alyson smiled. "Are you meeting the Alexander's tonight? I want to see your badge given!"  
  
Crystal smiled. "Sorry, Alyson. I can only bring one person, and they've asked that I bring a chosen one. Sorry, sis." Alyson smiled. "Meilin, make sure you remember everything that happens!" Meilin nodded. "Who are the Alexander's?"  
  
"Well, they woke Crystal in the real world, and informed her Eli had thrown a sending in a might have been timing, when Sakura, Li, Tori and you were killed. So, she was woken from her coma, and sent to Anomalous. But that timing hasn't come yet, so she's waiting for Sakura to make a choice that throws us all back-"  
  
Crystal glared at Alyson. "I share everything with you, and you blab it to the first person with ears?" Alyson looked hurt. "She IS chosen, you know." Alyson sulked. Crystal smiled. "Well, Meilin, as long as you don't pass that information on to anyone outside the chosen circle, we should be fine."  
  
Meilin smiled. "Now for the Alexander's?" Crystal nodded. "Now for the Alexander's." Crystal grabbed Meilin's arm. "Hold on tight, we're passing through all the 045 Timings, to get to 000 Timing." Meilin grasped Crystal although they would be ripped apart. Crystal waved. "See you later, Alyson. I'll try to squash the temptation to visit 033 Timing!" And in a silver light, they were sucked through the wall.  
  
Meilin watched as they stopped next to Tokyo tower, time flick through the final judgment, to a car being jammed atop it with Tori and herself inside. Crystal winced. "Uh oh! We're going forward!" So they went around town until they came to Sakura's window. Meilin watched in awe as she saw Sakura outfitted in her various costumes, and not liking them.  
  
She caught one sentence-"!nosidaM ,nilieM truh ot tnaw t'nod I" Meilin turned to Crystal. "What did she say?" She asked. Crystal smiled. "I'll let you figure it out."  
  
And then it turned to a school setting, and she watched a girl with purple hair talk with an ordinary girl. Then they were next to a car, and the last setting she saw was an unfamiliar solar system.  
  
And then-FLASH! It was all blank. She looked around. She realized that the purple haired people were actually black haired. *Did I imagine the color?*  
  
But the two seemed to laugh; purple lines weaved into her mind. They'd heard her thoughts. So you are Meilin. Here there is no sound. As you cannot send or shield, your thoughts are your voice. Be careful what you think!  
  
The boy stopped as Crystal sent a red one. Don't scare her, Ryo. This is her first time outside her own timing.  
  
The girl approached. Please forgive my brother. He can't seem to understand people who don't know about timing.  
  
Meilin raised a timid question: *I'm sorry, I don't really know anything about this.*  
  
The girl nodded. My brother's name is Ryo, and mine is . We are called Alexander, for it is a last name we use around authorities, and we are mankind's protectors.  
  
Ryo muttered, Yeah, we're always saving them from themselves.  
  
Crystal whispered, {He's dealing with the Daimonizomai, who believe their clan should be the only one alive.}  
  
Meilin shivered. "I think I'd rather face a school of witches than demon possessed clans!" Crystal had a grim face. "Raquel Solori is the only one who has successfully dealt with them. Ryo's trying to deal with them for the first time in a hundred Timings. Syaoran is a much more difficult test without a girl to tame him."  
  
Crystal nodded to Ryo. "How is your father?" Ryo smiled. "Xhan's doing fine. Mom's worried about us doing this. Afraid we'll get out onto the streets." Crystal smiled. "Why? Xhan would just drag you out if you tried that!" The three started laughing.  
  
"The ceremony?"  
  
"Yes. It is time to start."  
  
"Crystal Glass, are you ready to lay your life down for your Lord?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are you ready to follow any orders he gives you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are you prepared to become connected to your enemies, and still destroy them?"  
  
Crystal closed her eyes. "Lord, I don't have the strength. You do." A determined face rose to face Ryo. "Yes."  
  
Meilin watched as a white lamb, scarlet with blood hovered over Crystal. It's blood ran down, and landed on Crystal's hair, covering it in blood. As it dried, her hair was cleared, though Meilin could now tell her hair glowed red, clearly in Timing 000.  
  
"I now name you Timer Crystal Glass. You will deal with many more timings than any wizard is capable of handling. With Yeshua ben Yahweh's power, you will live through as many Timings as He sees fit to give you."  
  
Ryo turned to Meilin. "This ceremony was witnessed by Meilin Rae, Crystal's protégé. Meilin is to report this to Crystal's partner, and strive to assist Crystal in any way she can. Meilin is to see 10 missions, and either give up changing Timings, or become a Timer herself."  
  
Meilin's jaw dropped.  
  
*Me? A Timer? No way! I'll never be that good!*  
  
"Farewell, Crystal." Crystal nodded. She grasped Meilin's wrist. "Chaya!" Instantly, they were back with Alyson.  
  
Alyson's face broke into a smile. "I see it! Who's your protégé?" Meilin smiled broadly. "Me!"  
  
Alyson and Meilin hugged. Meilin turned to Crystal. "You're right. If I stayed with Li, I would be just a small shadow of Sakura. And now I get to train with you!"  
  
Crystal smiled. *I don't need to ruin this by telling her Sakura will be coming along with Li in her fourth timing.*  
  
Meilin smiled. "I'm done! Love's too confusing! I'm now immune to love!" Crystal smiled. "Actually, no, you're not. Matt will be coming up in a Timing soon. But I'll leave that for when we arrive."  
  
Meilin smiles. "Li Showron no longer owns me. I am free to love who I choose." 


	28. The Third Card partial

Chapter 25-The Third Card  
  
  
  
Sakura woke up with a start. "Kero's been gone too long. Where DID he go?" She opened the drawer where he usually was, but it was still empty. *He is the guardian beast, but he shouldn't have been gone so long!*  
  
A few houses away, all the various guardian beasts were trapped with Abigail Abijar's two daughters, Elixe and Eschelle. Or should I say, were pretending to be her daughters. "Stop pushing! I get to keep the black one!" "No, he's mine! Get away from him, you get the yellow one." "No! You can have the yellow one, and I'll have the white and black one." "No fair! I want one of those two!"  
  
The creatures looked at each other. How had these two captured them? Their masters were younger, but ten times as mature. Eli forced his way in. "I want my creations back." Elixe and Eschelle laughed. "You know, you're pretty cute." As they turned to look at him, he grew six inches. "What's happening?" Eli asked in horror. Elixe giggled. "That's your true age. This town will be growing a year, I bet."  
  
Crystal snapped her eyes open. Something was wrong. Running from her home, she saw Sakura fighting her way into a house. "Let me." Crystal beamed at Brennen, confused at his presence, but glad he was there. He kicked the door open. "There. I wasn't here, okay?" As soon as the girls nodded, he left.  
  
Inside, Eli was tied to an armchair, and the guardians were locked in strange silver and gold currents around cages. "Well, it's about time you showed up! We were getting bored!" Sakura and Crystal exchanged glances. What were they late for?  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura and Crystal sized up their two oponents. The two girls were 


End file.
